


Blank Canvas

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Love, KRTKweek2k16, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To all the tattoos that were printed on his skin, one remained until now. He got this tattoo when he was in middle school.</p><p>It was a horde of fireflies, he assumed it was fireflies because of its bright yellow, tinged with green color with little wings, and it runs from his neck down to his nape and left shoulders. It was beautiful to be honest, everyone who got to see his tattoo was amazed.</p><p>His friend Bokuto even said that maybe that person really likes Kuroo a lot...</p><p>Soulmate/Bond AU – TATTOO MARKS<br/>Where a person gets a tattoo whenever someone likes them. The tattoo can fade as time goes by when that person doesn’t like him/her anymore. The tattoo the person gets is related to the person that likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> WOW. I never thought I will write a one shot this long. seriously, i was shocked lol  
> Well i hope you will enjoy this! Explanatory at the end of the note :)
> 
> This is for #KRTKweek2k16 . I am glad I am part of this wonderful event, I hope more will come and this pair is such a cutie in the heart.
> 
> #KRTKisNotARarePair :P
> 
> edit: i edited the grammar mistakes now. oh man why did my grammar sucks so much here wth :D I hope you enjoy <3 [23/10/16]

Kuroo Tetsurou gets tattoos a lot. Since he was in elementary, his arms will be filled with beautiful arts from an umbrella to hearts to animals and many kinds.

Kuroo was quite popular during back then and now in highschool, considering he is the captain of the volleyball club and the vice president of the student council.

From his front chest to his back, he will get lots of tattoos. However, none of them lasts for a month or so.

A tattoo will fade and then another one will show up.

However, to all the tattoos that were printed on his skin, one remained until now. He got this tattoo when he was in middle school.

It was a horde of fireflies, he assumed it was fireflies because of its bright yellow, tinged with green color with little wings, and it runs from his neck down to his nape and left shoulders. It was beautiful to be honest, everyone who got to see his tattoo was amazed.

His friend Bokuto even said that maybe that person really likes Kuroo a lot so the black haired man tried his best to know who gave him this tattoo.

“Not good news?”

“Nope. She broke up with me,” Kuroo sighs and sat beside his friend, Bokuto. “Why did she broke up with you?” He asks and checks Kuroo’s arm that was still full of tattoos. “It’s my fault anyway,” Kuroo sighs again before bringing his phone out to fiddle with his schedule. “I didn’t manage to make my tattoo on her stay,”

“Ouch.”

“It’s my fault so I deserve it.” Kuroo puts his phone down then looked at his friend, “Sometimes I don’t like this tattoo shits,” The black haired complained with a pout, looking down to his friend’s arms that were also covered with some tattoos but one stood out, it was a tattoo of an owl that is obviously Akaashi’s mark.

“Plus, isn’t it a little I don’t know… what would people, who doesn’t have any tattoos, feel? That they are not liked?”

“I know someone who doesn’t have a tattoo…” Bokuto murmured, gazing down at his own arm with drawings of cars, flowers and some insects.

“Bokuto-san? Kuroo-san?” Bokuto’s attention suddenly drifted off as the door opened and Akaashi Keiji entered, bowing at the two, “Akaashi!” Bokuto called out with a smile printed on his face. Akaashi just nods at his boyfriend before taking a seat in front of the duo. “I knew you two would be hiding here at the student council room. Been looking everywhere for you, Bokuto-san.”

“Kuroo just got dumped.”

“Ouch.”

“It’s my fault anyway,” Kuroo repeated, letting out a yawn. Truth to be told he had a hard time keeping a tattoo on someone because he was looking for the person who gave him those fireflies tattoo. “I’ll just grab a bite then off to my next class. See you both at practice.”

 

~*~

 

“Let’s get you all paired up, I’ve already arranged you by pairs.” Some of the students groaned at the thought of not getting paired with their best friends. The teacher rolled her eyes before clearing her throat. “Okay okay, Kinoshita and Matsukawa. Onagawa and Nametsu…”

Kuroo sighs and proceeds to lay his chin on his palm as his minds wanders off about the failed dates he has been through and the tattoos… he glanced down at his arms and stared at the images on it. There was a snake, a flower, pillow, teddy bear, and so on.

It looks kind of badass on him so he kind of digs it. And it made him think of how some people live their life covered in tattoos, well there are celebrities. Celebrities just cover up their arms and body with make-up to hide their marks.

“Kuroo and Tsukishima.” Kuroo was taken out of his thoughts by hearing his name, he glanced up and waited for someone to make eye contact with him but none... Maybe his partner is absent… whoever that Tsuki.. Sukis… Hushi…

“The deadline will be by the end of the month, so all of you will have plenty of time to work on this. Don’t disappoint me, class dismissed.” As if on cue, the bell rang and everybody proceeds to stand and talk to their partners. Kuroo was still looking around for his assigned partner but no one seemed to be interested in approaching him.

With that thought he just stood up and left for practice.

Maybe tomorrow his partner will approach him. While putting his books away in his locker, he felt someone tap him from behind and he glance back, the blond hair and the glasses catching his attention.

“Yes?”

“You’re… my partner.”

“My what?” Kuroo raised his brow, still fixing his things inside before closing his locker, turning around to the said boy. “Partner. To that project.”

“Oh…” Kuroo remembers now, so the quiet kid from the back was his partner. The kid that rarely talks to anybody, Kuroo doesn’t really know him but he’s seen him. And they don’t really talk much to each other. “When do you want to work on the project?” The blond asks, his hands in front of him as his fingers fiddled with each other. A weird habit Kuroo thinks.

Then his attention went to his arms. Pale blank arms.

No tattoos.

The blond seemed to catch his gaze as he immediately hide his arms behind his back, a faint pink on his cheeks was visible. “What about tomorrow? I don’t have practice tomorrow.”

“Okay.” The blond bows and turned around.

Kuroo called him out.

“Yes?”

“What’s your name?”

“Tsukishima.”

 

~*~

 

“Nice kill!” Kuroo cheered as he again blocked Bokuto who was shouting at him for being unfair. “It’s called talent.” The whistle blows and coach says for them to take a break. Bokuto walks towards the bench and hands Akaashi his water bottle before grabbing his own. Kuroo was beside them, wiping his sweat away and thinking about the weird kid he met.

No tattoos. It’s rare to see a person without it.

It kind of makes him feel…

“What’s up with your face?” Akaashi asks breathlessly, now seated in front of the two. Kuroo just shrugged, “I met a kid with no tattoos.”

“Oh! I know someone who doesn’t have a tattoo!” Bokuto interjects while raising his hand like a kid wanting to answer a question. “It’s… Tsukishima! Yeah, that blondie from my P.E class! He’s good at volleyball. I tried to ask him once to join the club but he just ignored me.”

“He has no tattoos bro…” It’s sad and depressing. Kuroo always gets some attention and all but that one kid who doesn’t even—

“Yeah, he doesn’t have some friends for what I know.” And Kuroo decides.

Nobody should be lonely in this world.

 

~*~

 

As days passed by, Kuroo and Tsukishima worked on their project with ease, Kuroo was surprised that the blond was pretty funny. Yes, funny and appreciative to all of his nonsense jokes that Akaashi and some of his teammates can’t take. Plus, he has a very… beautiful laugh for a boy.

“Tomorrow we can do this at my house.” Kuroo suggests, taking a sip of his soda as his eyes scanned Tsukishima for an answer. The other lad was shock but soon became shy as he nodded, “If that’s okay.”

“Sure it is.” Kuroo smiles and taps Tsukishima’s forehead with his knuckles gently, “My mom makes the most delicious mackerel ever!” Tsukishima rolled his eyes but a smile appeared on his face, hands coming up to his face to fix his glasses.

That’s where he sees the blank arms. “You don’t have a tattoo huh?” Tsukishima instantly puts his arms down, hiding it under the table. “Ah…”

“It’s fine.” Kuroo puts his drink down, gazing at Tsukishima in the process. “You have a beautiful skin, it will be a shame if ugly tattoos like mine appeared.” He showed him his arms and points out some drawings that looked like doodles or something a kid would draw. Tsukishima eyes them, observing every curve of the drawings from his wrist to his forearms and then disappearing to the sleeve of his shirt.

“Kuroo-senpai!” They were cut off by scream and squeals as three girls approached their table. “Kuroo-san! I made lunch, how about we eat?”

“Eh… its fine, you didn’t have to.”

“But I want to,” The girl with long black hair pouted, her red lipstick so vibrant that Tsukishima thinks its real blood. “Come on, please senpai?” The trio pouted and hoped their charm worked but Kuroo just sighs and smiled apologetically. “Maybe next time.” The pout still remained but the girls left after a while of marking the day for their lunch date.

“Well, should we go back to the project?”

“Nah, tomorrow we can work on it.”

  
~*~

 

Tsukishima sat silently in Kuroo’s room and observed the posters, pictures, and books on the shelves. The room was clean but not sparkling clean. There were still some clothes on a chair, a messy study table and a messy CD rack but he doesn’t care.

Tsukishima entered the Kuroo household a while ago and got to meet Kuroo’s mom who was so nice and a little taken aback by his arms.

Yes, his tattoo-less arms. People doesn’t really like him, he was quiet and when someone approached him and ask stupid questions like why doesn’t he have a tattoo, he will answer rudely thus resulting his pale clean arms. He was quiet and friendless and always hides behind his glasses so what’s new? Tsukishima doesn’t like some attention anyway so it’s fine.

Yeah. It’s fine. Tattoos and all…

Actually,

He hates tattoos. He hates how tattoos can determine the feelings of a person to another. He hates how soulmarks can determine the importance of a person to the society. He hates people who can get so many tattoos while he can’t—

But he doesn’t hate Kuroo.

He never hated him. Even when the first time he met him he never hated him.

“Hey! My mom brought cake!” Kuroo entered his room with a smile so bright it can blind Tsukishima. He placed the food on a make shift kotatsu and proceeds to sit next to the blond. “Kuroo-san.”

“Yes?” Kuroo questioned, now slicing the cake carefully and putting it on the plate. “Do you think I’m weird that I don’t have a tattoo?” the black haired man stopped for a while before putting the knife down gently. “No.”

The blond remained silent.

“They’re just tattoos.” He smiled again as he pats Tsukishima’s head, the blond adorning a faint pink on his cheeks as Kuroo caressed his scalp. “As I said before, you have a beautiful skin and just wait. The one who will put a tattoo on you will create a beautiful drawing on that canvass.” He showed him his arms, “Unlike mine, a little messy but it’s okay.”

“You don’t like your tattoos?”

“Not that I don’t like them, I just don’t like the idea of tattoos as a sign of adoration,” The black haired man shrugged, “It’s hurtful in the pride and some people get so full about themselves because of the amount of marks they get.” Tsukishima listens carefully, his heart beating against his ribcage as he remembers a memory deep inside his heart that he will forever keep.

The day he met Kuroo and how he was so nice to him when nobody else wasn’t.

“But I love one tattoo,” The black haired man grinned, cutting Tsukishima away from his thoughts. Kuroo pulled the collar of his shirt and turned around a little to show the tattoo he got that made everyone fascinated.

And Tsukishima stares at the vibrant and beautiful hordes of fireflies that adorns Kuroo’s neck, nape and shoulders, some were at his back. “Beautiful huh? Fireflies.”  Kuroo chuckles at the surprised expression the blond was showing. “Got this during my first year. I don’t even know who’s it from.”

“It’s…

“I know, it’s pretty cool.” Kuroo grinned and fixed his shirt, “I wonder who gave it to me? They must be so beautiful and unique!” He grins and pats Tsukishima’s head, “So don’t worry okay? Soon you will have a beautiful tattoo that you will be so prou—”

It happened all too fast, it shocked the both of them but it’s really happening. Soft lips touched chapped ones. The blond has his eyes closed tight, hands gripping the front of Kuroo’s shirt like his life depends on it and his glasses askew against the bridge of Kuroo’s nose.

And the black haired man can’t do anything but stare wide shock. When the blond released him nobody talked, only the harsh breathing echoing before Tsukishima stands up and ran.

 

  
~*~

 

 

Two days before the presentation and neither of the two spoke to each other, well it’s because Kuroo haven’t seen Tsukishima anywhere. He thinks the blond was avoiding him. He also thinks it’s a good idea to create some space between them.

“Dude, focus!” Bokuto growled as the ball hits the ground next to Kuroo. The black haired man just sighs and apologized thus the coach benched him. He deserves it.

“Bro, what’s wrong with you? You high or something?” Kuroo rolled his eyes and threw a towel at Bokuto. “I’m just stressed out. Incoming presentation.” Bokuto raised his brow but proceeds to wipe his sweat away. “You? Nervous about a presentation? My ass.”

“Your ass is eww.”

“Not to Akaashi.”

“Bokuto-san, please.” Akaashi sighs, grabbing his water bottle and left the two friends. “Nice.” Bokuto was the one who sighs this time before looking Kuroo in the eyes, “Well fix yourself and let’s get to practice.”

Kuroo nods and drank his water. “Oh that reminds me! Tsukishima gave me some files or something, he said to give it to you. I think it’s your project?” Kuroo was a little taken aback that Tsukishima talked to Bokuto and he was a little mad that he talked to Bokuto and not him. “Okay, thanks.”

 

~*~

 

Kuroo sighs as he fidgets in his seat. Today is their presentation day and his partner was nowhere to be found. He ran his hands through his hair and thinks about the blond.

Come to think of it, he doesn’t know Tsukishima’s email, he doesn’t know much about him, hell he doesn’t even know Tsukishima’s full name. Kuroo groans, yes he can present this project alone but he is still bothered.

He wants to talk to the blond about the kiss.

Why did he kiss him? Does he secretly like Kuroo? He now feels guilty because he thinks, Tsukishima thinks he finds him disgusting.

He sighs again at the thought, “Kuroo-san,”

“Huh?” He turned around and looked at the girl behind him who was blushing as their eyes met, “I just… I notice your tattoo…”

“What tattoo?” Clearly he’s covered with lots of them and—

“The fireflies. The colors seem to fade,”

What? He immediately touched his neck and the girl handed him a compact mirror. He looked at his reflection and saw his tattoo, it was still there, and still visible however the color really did change.

Like it lacked the brightness of it. He handed the mirror back, his heart beating wild against his ribcage as his hand was still on his precious tattoo he doesn’t want to lose.

Then his mind wanders back to Tsukishima. The kiss. The—

“Kuroo-kun, you’re next.” Kuroo hastily stands up, papers in his hands. When he was in front he glanced at his teacher, “Uhm… my partner is not here… yet, I think.” He clears his throat as his professor gave him a raised brow.

“Mm-hm… Kuroo Tetsurou and Tsukishima… Ho… Hotaru?”

Hotaru? Hotaru…

Firefly…

“It’s Kei. Not Hotaru.” Tsukishima suddenly entered the room and bows at his professor. “I’m sorry I’m late,”

“Well, present now please.”

As the blond stood near Kuroo, the black haired man’s head was a buzz, his mind digesting the information. Hotaru… Hotaru…

_An eleven years old Kuroo Tetsurou raised his eyebrow as he glanced at the happenings in front of him. They were playing volleyball and the ball rolled far away from them and stops near a lanky blond boy by the swings._

_His playmates groaned, “Hey! Can you bring the ball back?!” but the blond just looked at them then continues writing on his notebook again. “What a loner!” Kuroo decides to just ignore his classmates and walked towards him._

_When he reached him he picked up the volleyball and their eyes met, “Hi.”_

_The lanky kid seemed a little surprised when Kuroo talked to him because he suddenly dropped his notes and stared wide eyed at him. “You’re all alone, wanna play with us?” Kuroo offered with a smile but the other just shook his head._

_“Kuroo-chan! I don’t wanna play with him, he seems boring!” He heard the other kids yell but Kuroo only rolled his eyes and looks at the blond apologetically, “Don’t mind them, okay? Join us if you feel like it.” Kuroo gave him a smile and picks up the fallen notebook, his eyes catching the words ‘hotaru’._

_The other kid smiled back._

He glanced at Tsukishima who was talking, more like mumbling but still managed to speak loud, and thinks back.

Did he met Tsukishima before?

“Kuroo-san…”

“Ah?” Kuroo scanned the audience and some were snickering at him for spacing out. He flashed a grinned and apologized. “Sorry… ah where were we? Ah right… the….”

 

~*~

 

“We need to talk,” Kuroo grabs Tsukishima’s hands hurriedly because the other boy seemed eager to leave. Everyone starts to pack there things and leave but the two boys didn’t move in their place. “What is there to talk about, Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima tries to get his hands out of the tight grip but failed to do so as Kuroo was much stronger than he is.

When the two of them are alone now, Kuroo softens his grip and made the blond turn around to look at him, “I don’t know where to start…” Kuroo cleared his throat and was about to say something when Tsukishima beats him to it.

“Just say you’re disgusted with me. I’m sorry I kissed you…” The blond was looking down and Kuroo felt sad that Tsukishima thinks of him like that. “I’m not disgusted…”

“Stop being so nice! Just get straight to the point,” The sudden outburst the blond lets out shocks the both of them. Tsukishima puts his hand on his mouth, eyes wide filled with horror and regret under those glasses.

“I’m sorry I have to—”

“Stop running away, Tsukishima…” Kuroo lets out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. “Hotaru…” he started, “Fireflies…” he murmured before looking straight to Tsukishima’s eyes, “Are you the one that gave me this tattoo?” He pointed at his neck and waits for an answer.

Tsukishima was silent, eyes hovering over the tattoo, to Kuroo’s face and back to the tattoo. He wanted to say yes, that yes! He was the one who gave him that tattoo but he’s afraid, afraid Kuroo might be disappointed because it’s not someone pretty or nice or—

“Tsukishima…” He felt those warm calloused hand touched his wet cheeks. He didn’t even noticed he was crying. “Just tell the truth…”

“I’m sorry…” Tsukishima murmurs with a sniff, “That I am not what you expected… I know you wanted someone beautiful… someone kind— I’m trying! I’m trying to… fix my feelings.”

Kuroo was sad at the words the blond said. He just stared at him as he continued to cry silently while wiping his cheeks violently. “Please don’t…” Kuroo forcefully grabs both of Tsukishima’s hand and made him look at him in the eyes, “I’m not disappointed. I wanted to say this to you… ever since I got this tattoo… thank you.” Kuroo decreased the space between them and saw beautiful golden brown eyes pooling with tears.

“Please… give me time, Tsukishima… let me… let me paint something on you, too…”

Tsukishima closed his eyes and felt soft lips on his forehead.

 

~*~

 

“I don’t know why but is your tattoo glowing? What the fuck.” Bokuto stared at Kuroo’s neck and saw the firefly tattoos more vibrant than ever. Kuroo just grinned and thinks of the times he spent with the blond in getting to know him more. He now knows his full name, his favorite food, what music genre he listens to. And slowly, he is starting to yearn for the blond’s presence, “Damn, what have you been doing to Tsukishima?”

“N-nothing!” Bokuto laughed at his friend’s pink face as Akaashi entered the room, fuming, “Kuroo, explain this shit.”

“Ha?” Akaashi walked up to the duo holding Tsukishima’s arm tightly. “This.”

“Not very nice, Akaashi.” Akaashi rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s comment and ordered Tsukishima to turn around who unwillingly did so with a sigh. He can’t disobey his new friend Akaashi now.

“What are you—” When Akaashi pulled the collar of Tsukishima’s shirt down, both boys were speechless.

They saw a black tattoo of a cat on a moon. It was beautiful, the details in the moon, the beautiful curve of the cat’s tail and the flowers in it. “Mreooww…” Was the first word Kuroo utters as he continues to stare at his soon to be boyfriend’s back.

“Please tell me this is caused by you.”

“So you like me back?” The blond finally talked as he slowly faced them with pink cheeks, “Kuroo-san…”

“I… I’m starting to.” Kuroo sighs nervously as he stood up and went to Tsukishima before enveloping him in a hug so tight Tsukishima doesn’t mind suffocating. “I like you, Tsukki…” When Kuroo murmured those words the blond quickly puts his arms up and wraps them around the black haired man.

“I’m so happy…” Tsukishima said as he buries his face on the crook of Kuroo’s neck. “Thank you, Kuroo-san…”

Tsukishima will surely treasure his first tattoo from his first love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay YOU MADE IT :*  
> Explanatory time.  
> Kuroo got his firefly tattoo on middle school  
> Tsukki and Kuroo met when he was in elementary school
> 
> OK? Sorry I'm not really knowledgeable in the school system of Japan, I searched okay? :D  
> OH ANNOUNCEMENT.  
> I WILL WRITE AN EPILOGUE. YES THERE IS MORE.  
> Thank you and comments are appreciated to the bones. I love reading your thoughts :*


End file.
